


A Chat

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Scars are proof you survived something.





	A Chat

Title: A Chat  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 414  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Scars are proof you survived something.

"Stop staring at it, Aziraphale."

The smaller angel jerked back, hands fidgeting in his lap. "It's just that I haven't seen an angel with a scar before. Demons have plenty of them. Crowley said they wear them like medals. Some kind of proof they've survived when whatever they went through almost finished them off."

The scar in question ran from Gabriel's temple down to his chin. It was jagged and if Aziraphale looked closely enough, he could see traces of where the stitches had been used to close the wound. He fidgeted again. "I guess I just don't understand why you had Beelzebub stitch it shut rather than either of you use a miracle to heal it completely."

"I wanted it to hurt." Gabriel's voice was so soft Aziraphale had to strain his ears to hear it. "I wanted to remember what happened, remember everything. They would have killed both of us if they'd had the chance. And for what? Because we were together?" Holy energy began to dance over Gabriel's arms and pool by his hands. "And yes, I know I sound like a giant hypocrite. I also know you two didn't have to help us at all, that you could have turned us away and cast us out. You had every right to."

His fist lashed out, colliding with the wall hard enough to make the entire cottage shake. Gabriel took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm down. He jerked in surprise when Aziraphale's hand came to gently rest on his shoulder.

"That was then and this is now, Gabriel. None of us are who we used to be. We're all something more, something better. We've all changed." Aziraphale smiled. "We don't have anyone to answer to other than ourselves. We can do what we want, with who we want, and that's a good thing. We are so much better than who we were mere months ago. We are not just angels and demons. We're something else now. Do you understand?"

Gabriel stared at Aziraphale for a moment. Then the ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "I think so." He stood up. "You said you were going to show me how to build bookshelves. I think now is as good a time as any."

"Indeed." Aziraphale got to his feet, straightening his bowtie. "Out of curiosity, what types of books are you going to use them for?"

"Oh, they aren't for me. They're for Beelzebub's film collection."

"Ah."


End file.
